Jack and the Gang
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Well this is also another Jackrabbit story, and well... in another scenario that was bugging me, so Enjoy ... Rated M for Later Chapters ... I'm not sorry ;P
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.. but if I did there would have been a whole bunch of books made for you know... adult reading but I'm pree' sure it won't only be adults reading it *wink wink* jkjk!**

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter One

I frown at the chef "can't you make anything with meat?" the chef turned around with a smirk, his emerald eyes delighted. He was wearing what all the cooks wear, white clothing, pants and button shirts and black shoes. The chef was tanned and his blueish-grey hair standing up as he takes his hat off. "Yes, but your father wanted-" he started saying in his aussie accent "I want meat" I said sternly satisfied seeing his smirk falter. "Yes sir" turning away I walk out of the huge kitchen walking down the hall to my room.

"Mister Frost, your father wishes to see you" I stopped short looking to the security gaurd that stood part of the hall, nodding I change my route heading to his office.

Slowly and quietly I opened my dads door to his private office "you called?" I said smiling seeing the big jolly but imitatting looking russian. His white hair tied back as he looked over his glasses his baby blue eyes filled with wonder. His white beard forming a small smile.

"My boy, I'm just wanted you to know the Mansnoozie is coming" I grin remebering the short golden haired man and his kind smile. But behind it all was a vicious killer just like my father. They were mob bosses, killers, and a leader. But their was reasons were were stronger, that we were leaders, me in next heir, we were special.

*******LINE BREAK! SO CALM YOUR SHITS**************************

I stand there, my hands behind my back as I wait for Mansnoozie to enter by the grand stair case with North, my father, as he checks his phone and frowns. Me pretending not to notice turned to the door hearing the big double doors open showing Man snoozie standing there, he was about my height but alittle more shorter and he was wearing a black silk suit, his spiked hair shining in the sun and a kind smile on his face.

"Mansnoozie! Hi!" he smiled at me waving "still not talking?" smiling as he shook his head, North being North went to give Mansnoozie a big bear hug. "Haha, hello friend, long time no see! How've you been?" North put him back down and then straightened his white button shirt and his red silk pants. Mansnoozie, doing the same, as he silently laughed patting his arm giving a thumbs up.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as I slowly made my way to an exit as North became serious and whispered something in his ear and Mansnoozie nodding with a small frown "come, we go discuss this in the office, and Jack?" I flinched looking back to him from where I was trying to escape "yes?" "come, I made you something" he had a secret smile as he turned walking towards the back door.

As we walked towards the pool we picked up a shepard stick "a.. stick?" I smiled amused, laughing "no, here take it" he held the straight in towards me, taking it I gasped seeing the part I touch frost "h-how?" I knew I can frost things... and become a frost sprite. But, I have never... I waved it in the air towards the sky laughing as frost came into thin air. Getting overly exicited I didn't realize it started to snow until North whispered something in russian. Looking up I saw delicate little snow flakes fall from the sky walking forward trying to catch one "Jack!" I looked back confused by his expression until I looked around then looked down seeing that I was walking on the pool, there was a thin ice around my feet.

Laughing I began walking around until the pool was half frozen "this is amazing!" I look to North thrusting the staff to the sky I yell as I was suddenly swept up by a gust of wind. I looked down to see I was a good 10 feet in the air, trying to stay still and not fall to my death... suddenly I was just floating there in the air "North! this is amazing!" I began slowly making my way down infront of him. "Good, good, but now I have business to attend, sorry my little winter sprite" kissing the top of my head he turned back to the house crutching through the light layer of snow. Me following not far heading inside too unaware of two people watching.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**and I promise I'm not abandoning any stories, I'm still writing them up and editing so stay tuned!**

_**REVIEWS~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 2

As I walked into the house I made my way to the kitchen to hunt something to munch on. Looking to see if there was anyone in there, which there wasn't, I made my way around trailing frost on the things I touch.

Looking in the fridge I eyed the Lemon Chiffon Dessert that was just calling my name. Reaching out I- "Don't you even think about it!" I quickly turned to the chef, leaning on my staff but in the back of my mind noticing something about the balance I managed.

"What's up Chef, I was only grabbing something to eat" I glared at him daring him to say anything, not noticing "supper will be done soon, now get your white little fingers outta my desserts you bloody show pony" he glared back. Standing up to my full height and him doing the same, walking forward "I'm hungry, but not for and carrot soup" he also started walking forward "well, your just gonna have to wait like everyone else" he stood there face to face glaring daggers waiting for the other to back down.

"Oh! Hey Bunny, Jack, Bunny, where cookies?" I jumped at the booming voice of North, _bunny?_ "on top of the fridge ya drongo, supper is gonna be done soon _North" _I glared "he can get something to eat but I have to wait?" I looked to North "what, I'm paying him, you wait young man" he scolded lightly then left.

Glaring at North's back I looked to the chef as he was out of sight, smirking I lifted my staff to the chefs head hitting it lightly as I froze his hair. He gasped and looked to me as I had my staff on my shoulder sticking my tongue out as I made my leave.

**_LINE BREAK_**

I looked across the table to see North and Sandy were still working so I was alone. I sighed frowning as I looked out the window eating my mash potato's. Bored, and not liking I started singing alitte tune I heard on the internet once.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_ We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_  
_ And on my 18th Birthday_  
_ We got matching tattoos_

_ Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
_ And climb to the roof_  
_ Talk about our future_  
_ Like we had a clue_  
_ Never planned that one day_  
_ I'd be losing you..._

Forgetting the rest I wiped my mouth not hungry "Frost, you should eat" I turned quickly around surprised to see the chef standing beside the entrance behind my chair "h-how long have you been there?" I asked scared if he heard me sing "he shrugged "long enough" I scowled looking behind me I grabbed a hand full of mash potato's throwing it at him hitting his chest.

"What in the hell was that for?!" he had his arms up looking at the food "your terrible cooking and for listening you idiot" I glared. The chef growled making flinch and gasp, _could he..? no! _I watched as his whole form shook until... I stood there across a rug was a pooka.

I gasped "Bunny..." I remembered when dad called him that. "Your- Wha- Ah!" I yelled frustrated as I glared at the oversized rabbit. Mad I grabbed my staff feeling the power surge, floating I looked to see the pooka shocked. I looked to my right at a mirror seeing my reflection, I had white hair, and blue eyes, my skin paler than before. "Y-your the-" "_The_ Winter Prince" I looked to him see he ripped his shirt off exposing his furry chest.

"And your the last pooka no?" I looked still shocked that my cook was a pooka "yes, I'm guessing your 'family' aren't just humans" I pursed my "yes, think we survived this long being a mob gang?" I smirked.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Writers block ALMOST got to me but I did it! I DID IT *SOBS* **

**Till next Chapter~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter three

I stared at Aster across the room where he stood in his pooka form, where as I stand in my prince of winter form. We stared at each other until my eyes flickered to the door that was my way out.

Getting an idea I thought hard and held my hand behind my back until I felt a little snowball form. Smiling at his confused and suspicious face I hit him dead on, on the face. Laughing I stick my tongue at him as he growled and prounced towards me. Thinking quickly I jump up in the air calling the wind missing the bunny.

He looked left to right until looking up he looked at me shocked then glared "get down 'ere and fight like a man" glarring I looked to the now unprotected door and flew for it "I'd rather not" I called back.

I flew backwards seeing if-"Oh shit!" I turned back around pleading the wind to take me faster, which did listen to their dear prince and took him just as fast as the bunny.

I formed a snowball smiling "snow!" I yelled as I dropped it seeing it hit bunny's shoulder. "You are dead!" I snickered taking a sharp turn, I slowed enough to open the door but by doing that bunny took the opportuniy to prounce on me.

Both breathing hard I look to bunny ontop of me looking to his pure green eyes, his face inches from mine, our breaths together making a fog.

"Jack! Bunny!" I jumped at the sound of Norths big booming voice as I was suddenly grabbed I looked to see North was glaring at bunny "my son bunny?! and why are you in your pooka form?" Bunny's ears went back "it's not like that, this frostbite right here threw mash potatos at me!" he made a move towards me as North tried to hold both of us away "Sandy!" I looked to see Sandy silently but gracefully flew behind the pooka and sprinkled golden dust making the pooka blink and fall hitting the floor sleeping soundly with golden sand on top showing carrots around his head.

"I-Is he sleeping?" I looked to the breathing form then glared to the sheepish 'Sandy' "so all those times I never fainted, but was your doing?" I looked at him betrayed "Jack-" I glared to North "and why didn't you tell me about this?" I pointed to the pooka seeing his long grey ear twitch, mad that he was sleeping I lifted my staff and shot out a burst of frost to him causing him to yelp at the cold.

"Wha-What happen?!" I scowled at the golden haired man "'_Sandy'_ here put you to sleep, when here I thought he only '_floated'_" I sneered explain, the pooka looked to the Sandy then North "'nd why didn't you tell me he was the prince of winter? North? H-How long have this been going on?" I watched as North's smiled wider, oh how I want to wipe that smile right off his face. "Well...-" _knock knock knock! "_Sir, Miss Tooth is here" I groaned "not now!" "Jack!" I pursed my lips "I'm out!" I made my way to the window opening it letting in a gust of wind and snow blew in. "Jack-" I shook my head and flew out going to see one of my few friends, Jamie.

**_LINE BREAK_**

"So your the tale of the winter prince?!" Jamie said looking up to me smiling "yup, the one and only, who do you think is making it snow right now?" I moved away from the window seeing his eyes go wide and look to me smiling "Snow Day!" we-he ran to get dress I just floated down to the now snowy ground.

...

I looked behind my in the snow to see the Jamie was yawning as he made an snow angel "Jamie!" a womens voice yelled "come inside or Jack Frost will go nipping at your nose" I chuckled looking down to Jamie tapping my finger on to his nose spreading alittle frost he laughed waving my hand away "too late, well I have to go, snowball fight tomorrow?" I smiled "sure kid, goodnight" I messed his hair up then flew back to North's place.

* * *

**FUCK YOU WRITERS** **BLOCK** (I'm not sorry) **I'M BACK BITCHES ;) HOPEFULLY! I get the sex scene in chapter 5-6! _Hopefully~_**

**Well till next time ;) *wink wink***

**And what I am sorry for...** *whispers* for *whispers* being *whispers* on *whispers*_ zwinky... **IM SORRY! IT'S ADDICTING! **_**haha, but yeah ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS... Mmmm have fun reading ;) *wink wink***

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter four

I flew back to North's estate walking up to the usually welcoming door that now looked gloomy in the dark. Walking in I looked around to see that the close was clear. Silently as ever I tip toed in leaving little trails of frost then remembering how I looked. Closing my eyes concentrating I managed to get my hair and eyes back to it's usual brown color and my skin going to the usual pinkish-peach color.

"Jack!" I jumped then relaxed letting my head roll back "aww man!" _so close! _I turned to North crossing his big tatooed arms and Tooth, the dentist was here, she had blonde hair the was streaked with green and blue that was mixing in perfectly, then her dress was blue that faded to green and the hem was gold, her little blue flats had golden rings around her ankle and her golden necklace and bracelets mixing in perfectly.

"Jack!" she sqeauled but before her little quick little fingers could grab me I flew up. Her blue eyes narrowed "did you give him that" she looked to North frowning, he smiled nodding but waved his hands.

She looked back to me with a smirk the suddenly as if shaking something off I frowned remembering what she was. I looked to see she was covered in feather, silky smooth feather blue, green and golden and that her blue eyes were now violet.

I flew quickly to the right as she zoomed to me her humming bird wings quick "still beautiful, like freshly fallen snow!". after a few dodges she managed to capture me. North laughing after I waved for his help he took pity on me "okay, Tooth, fingers out of mouth.

"As always, there beautiful" she waved fluttering back down infront of North shaking herself back to her mortal form "and North, if I ever, EVER!" I flinched as I heard her yell "see another cavity, it only be your enemies that will go through anything to tie you up" _oh yeah...(BTW; this reminds me of GIR's voice on invader zim... That little bot is soo cute!) _she also has one, she was-is as big as North, famous, rich, and very strong... Her minions are scary too, I remember when I was tackled down and then tied for what seems like hours of endless squealing which was only minutes.

Shuddering at the thought I float back down walking away as I whistled looking at the expensive portraits on the wall. Stopping dead on my tracks I stare at a picture that looks so familiar but also unknown. I stared at the beautiful snowy landscape and a sparkling lake that glistened from light frost, _wow... _"A beauty, isn't it?" I jumped as I sudden heard the chef behind me "don't do that!" I breathed trying to calm my heart "yer heart is racing" he chuckled making me blush.

Glaring I looked up to the aussie who was now in his human form but noticed he was only wearing a towel around his waist exposing some tats and abs. Extremely surprised I accidently switched to my snow prince form blushing, feeling the frost go down to my chest. Wide eyed I noticed I was only a foot away from him, backing up I bumped onto the table in front of the painting that scared me causing me to flinch and move forward. Biggest mistake. Ever.

"Whoa!" he yelled falling back with me not far behind. Landing on the floor I expected to fall on something smooth and hard(don't judge me... I only... imagined alitte...) but ended up landing on something hard and furry.

Blue to green eyes inches away from each other, biting my lip I put my hands to his chest, secretly loving the feel of the smooth fur, and sat up straddling on his narrow hips, feeling his paw like hands on my hip, I blushed glaring "it was your fault" I said still sitting on him. He looked incedious "me! it was you who transformed first and pushed me!" he glared back to his hands tightening causing me to shudder, I scowled "you scared me, twice!" my hand tightened on where it was on his chest pulling on his fur. He faltered growling and suddenly deeply breathing heavily as I was "I just commented on my own painting in which you were looking at" I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan as he jerked his hips causing both of our groins to brush against each other. I stayed sitting on him not caring of what were doing, but forgetting of where "I was just looking! and you had to appear behind me... n-naked!" I said then letting out a low moan when he jerked his hips again "I had a towel!" he said his claws pinching me "there are things called robes!" I bit my lip suppressing another moan trying to escape my lips.

"Who was naked?!" I jumped freezing alittle of the pooka's fur, the chef on the other hand dug his claws in my skin. Gritting my teeth glaring at the pooka's shocked face. We both slowly looked to a very angry North and a smug Sanderson. North lifted me off and putting me behind him and Sanderson as he turned back around putting his hands on his hips leaning forward. _Oh shit._

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOH SHIT IS RIGHT JACKY!**

**North is gonna have rabbit stew tonight, JKJK!**

**Next chapter soon ;)**

**Love you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter five

_Oh shit._

I bit my lip and flinched when North yelled "in my own house Bunny?!" I looked around to see the rabbit cringed "so it's okay else where mate?" I blushed harder and covered my face. _I can't believe I actually we did... THAT. _I peeked through my hands "Jack off limits you!" North said, I wanted to objected but stopped myself because _I _wanted to... continue... to see... that stupid kangaroo.

"North, it was my fault, I may have did a thing or two to make him" I said dryly trying to control my blush. North looked at me insidious to what he heard me say, I looked to Sandy for help and seeing him smirk which made me blush again glaring.

Soon he had North gone doing some business things. I looked to the rabbit getting up and dusting himself off "get back to work" I said turning to leave but was stopped short when a paw(hand) landed on my shoulder. Turning around rolling my eyes "Chef you ha-" my eyes wide as I stared at the rabbit who kissed me. At first it was a weird sensation, I clutched his fur in my hand as I held for dear life. He lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his slender waist and he walked into the kitchen which was near by and sat me down on the counter laying me back as he continued to kiss me.

Feeling his tongue flicker at my lips I opened my mouth a little bit, but it was enough for the rabbit to enter his tongue. I moaned arching my back as he slipped his paw(hands) under my button shirt, scraping his claws once in a while.

Slowly and hesitantly we pulled away breathing heavy, his in short and fast breaths and mine in short puffs of fog "you stupid cook" I said glaring at his emerald eyes that was alighted with amusement. "I didn't hear you complaining" he chuckled but gasped then sneezed as I blew a snowflake to his nose. Laughing I pushed him away then dusting my clothes and straightening it out and tucking my shirt back in because somebody got a little touchy touchy.

After talking for a bit, I head to my room to change back to my usual brown hair and eyes to dress for bed when the sun went down and up came up shining brightly as ever. Standing in the sun rays savouring the warmth on my skin liking how it wasn't all to uncomfortable like I usually am with the hot prickly-ness I get when I either touch or be touched... Now that I think about it, bunny wasn't all to uncomfortable, in fact... I like the hugs I get from him, its... nice and welcoming.

I, Jackson Overland Frost-North, am having... well something, with the last pooka on earth... or the world for the fact. But the question is, should I? He is that last, he should be with someone that would be good with him, like Tooth, or another girl. That very thought left a metallic taste in my mouth, which was selfish of me but I couldn't help but to actually want something with someone. Sure there was interest from a few others whether it was a girl or a boy but I never really thought about doing anything with them like I do with Bunny.

_Bunny, _thinking about him makes me a fuzzy and a fucking zoo in my stomach, the way he touches me, holds me down as he takes me.. _Takes me... _

Shaking my head I scowl at my door as if bunny was behind it. It has only been what? A few freakin' days and I am already falling for a giant rabbit, and I don't even know if he likes me for the same way, probably thinks this.. is... all a _game. _Feeling sick I go sit on my bed taking deep breathes, _I have to end this while it's still early. Before I get hurt._

* * *

**D-D-Done! Next chapter soon, review anything!**

**Love you~**


End file.
